Hunting Midnight
by A-NeonQueen-Z
Summary: What if in Twilight when that van crashed, Edward couldn't help it and got trapped in a passionate kiss with Bella, and ended up accidentally losing some control and turning her? How will this affect their relationship? What challenges will Bella face now? How different is Twilight going to be, with Bella already a vampire? What will the wolves think about Edward turning Bella?


**Bella's point of view**

* * *

I barely was fast enough to see it but as the van came crashing towards me I watched in surprise as Edward came out of no were and stopped the vehicle with only with his hands. A serious look was on his face as he stared towards the van for a moment, as if he was just processing what he had just done. The speed that he had made it between the van and I was astonishing, I couldn't even come into grips with it as the force of his push knocked me down to the ground.

I groaned as I hit my head off the truck, sinking to the ground below.

Edward quickly was at my side pulling me up; fear and worry danced into his warm topaz eyes, it was beautiful, yet so much mystery was still dancing just beneath the surface of him. My thoughts now tangled, I tried my hardest to pay attention to what he was saying.

"Bella are you okay?" His musical voice sounded almost strained with concern.

I wonder why he was so worried, it wasn't at all like he even cared for me... Judging by the past few weeks I would have bet all the money in the world that he had outwardly despised me... for reasons that I still wasn't sure about.

"I think so." I replied calmly, slowly I felt around at my head, and was relieved that there was no blood.

But Edward continued to stare at me with an unreadable expression, and all of a sudden he was leaning forward to me; his eyes closing delicately.

My heart sprang at this, it was beating wildly as my eyes went to his lips, then back to his closed eyes. I was overwhelmed by the yearning I felt to have his lips on mine. And just like that as if an angel heard my plea, my wish came true, Edward gently pressed his lips to mine.

It felt like heaven, his lips felt so smooth, and cool, like marble, but that just made the kiss that much more amazing. Sparks flew down my body, making me shiver, and pushing my heart to completely give in to Edward. I had never been so sure in my entire life that I wanted this, I hadn't known until now... that I wanted this more than anything in the world... I had just fallen in love with Edward Cullen.

I pulled myself closer to him, and kissed him back with all the passion that I had kept locked up every day that I was around him.

But as our kiss deepened and became more passionate Edward's kiss trailed to my neck, and to my complete and utter shock, he sunk his teeth into my neck.

I gasped out at the pain, but I refused to make myself pull away.

It was Edward that pulled away, much to quickly after a second, but when he did I almost screamed as a crippling pain shot through my body. But the pain that entered Edward's eyes, almost completely broke my heart into millions of pieces.

The place where he bit me now began to burn, the pain was intensifying, I couldn't stand to hold back anymore, and I cried out.

The voices around the trucks now seemed frantic.

"Bella, I'm so sorry what I did to you, I'm so sorry, but you must be quieter, oh god I'm sorry." Edward mumbled to me, and had me curled in his lap in seconds.

The pain burning through me was enough for me to wish that that van would have smashed me into nothing, but I kept my mouth shut like Edward said.

"W-why did you bite me, and why does it burn?" I stuttered out, but I wasn't afraid I was merely in withering agony.

Edward winced, and hugged me to him.

"I'm sorry Bella; I'll explain everything to you when we get to the hospital."

I nodded, unable to speak at the moment, now I was afraid, not that I was going to die, but the thought that after this was over I would never see Edward again.

"Bella, I need you to be strong for me, and try not to show how much of this pain is getting to you please, I... I love you." Edward said as the sirens for the ambulance sounded.

My heart warmed at his words, and I felt like if I could move without feeling like I was being burned alive I would do a touchdown dance.

"Really?"

Edward stroked my face with a small smile. "I truly do, and I'm sorry Bella, I really didn't mean for this to happen." Edward sighed lowly.

It was hard but I gently squeezed his hand.

"Everything is going to be fine Edward, I love you to." I choked out as the van began to get pulled out of the way to get to us.

Edward's eyes warmed at that, and he bent down and gave me one gentle kiss.

And with that kiss it gave me the energy to keep my mouth shut, and remain expressionless.

Edward followed me into the ambulance, and sat by my side as we rode to the hospital.

He just stroked my face with a sad look, and told me that he loved my repeatedly, and kissed my hands like there was no tomorrow. This was what was keeping me from shrieking, thrashing, and throwing a completely fit.

So many things had drastically changed in these last hours, I wasn't sure if I was dreaming, although the agony that I felt as the time ticked by seemed to be the constant reminder that I was very much awake, and very much alive right now. I struggled to hold onto myself, I knew something was going on with me, and I didn't know what that might be... but I trusted Edward, and deep down I have always known that I could.

It was hard to believe with all the hell I was going through, I still felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

* * *

 **Please Leave me a review? I'd like to hear some feedback. This story has been modified From my old account, I gave it a little love, and hopefully you all liked it.**

 **Thanks always for reading! The next chapter should be put up some time soon!**


End file.
